superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Gimme the Works/Buttons in Ows/Hercules Unwound Credits (1995)
"Gimme the Works" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Audu Paden "Buttons in Ows" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Barry Caldwell "Hercules Unwound" Written by John Ludin Nick Dubois Directed by Audu Paden Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Theme by Richard Stone Music by Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Additional Music by Richard Stone Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Frank Welker as Buttons Earl Boen as Zeus Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Enrique May Norma Rivera Marcus Williams Mark Zoeller B.G Paint Ann Guenther Craig Robertson Model Design Steve Aguilar Rogerio Noguiera Mark Rubinchik B.G. Key Design Alex McCrae Dan McHugh Hugh Pettibone Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Brenda Brummet Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Slugging Bill Knoll Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Bill Knoll Donna Mouliot Title Cards Bryan Evans Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Apprentice Editor Bradford Keatts Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman This is Episode #76. Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Orchestration Tim Kelly "Toto" Appears Courtesy of: Ted Turner Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Post Production Assistant Richard Freeman Assistant to Senior Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Asst Erin Keeler Amblin Story Consultant Christopher Keenan Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assistants Bill Devine Thomas Shalin Dustin Foster Ralph Soll Shaun McLaughlin Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1995 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:The WB Television Network Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation